


I Think We're Alone Now

by tannahlouise



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannahlouise/pseuds/tannahlouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially written for a Valentine's Day Gift Exchange (chapter 1), and completed for day 1 of Tumblr's Smuckleberry Week (chapter 2), this has very little plot. Rachel and Mike are roommates in New York, Puck also lives in New York. Puck and Rachel are just friends, and Mike is still with Tina (they only make a very brief cameo appearance). Basically, because they've got nothing better to do Puck and Rachel spend Valentine's Day in, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're all aware I don't own anything to do with Glee, with the exception of a Noah Puckerman pillow.

If you were to ask anyone who knows them they’d tell you they shouldn’t work. She’s the girl with the dreams and ambitions and he is the stereotypical bad-boy-made-good. Maybe that’s why they work so well. (That and the fact that if they didn’t, she’d be stuck in her apartment, while her roommate spends most weekends trying to make his girlfriend scream. Loudly. It wouldn’t be as much of a problem if she hadn’t known Mike and Tina for years – she and Tina attended Toddler Dance together – which makes it almost as awkward as hearing your parents have sex. Trust her. That required months of therapy.). 

Noah calls her up and tells her they’re getting take-out and taking over her apartment (because he hates his little shoebox studio) at the exact same moment Tina breezes in from Boston and proceeds to inhale Mike’s tonsils before she’s even said hello. She agrees without hesitation and heads to the liquor store for a bottle of something pink and fruity, before obnoxiously informing Mike and Tina of her plans. The almost murderous look on Tina’s face is the least of her worries because it’s the glint in Mike’s eye that scares her. She’ll save that for tomorrow though because they’re heading out as Noah arrives with the Chinese. 

It’s not the first time they’ve just hung out eating junk food, drinking wine and beer, and paying little attention to Real Housewives (honestly? Thank God for Tivo and afternoons without interruption because this show is one of her guilty pleasures), but it is the first New York Valentine’s Day neither of them have had a date. Granted they’ve only experienced four including this one, but it’s nice to not have to work or have to try to impress a date for a change. It’s comfortable, easy, and oh, he’s talking and she’s not listening.

“What?” 

“Shit, Rach,” he says, rolling his eyes, “you could at least pretend you’re listening.”

“Sorry,” she mumbles while she takes a sip of her wine. He scoffs which she does not take kindly to, “I am. But now you know how it felt every time I tried to have a conversation with Finn. That was a painful experience.”

“Yeah, I was on the receiving end of that blank stare a coupla times. You weren’t far off. Need to work on the open mouth s’more,” he teases, reaching for her chin to tug her mouth open.

She slaps at his hand and moves her head out of his reach because there’s no way she’s putting up with blow up sex doll jokes from him, which she would undoubtedly have to if she allowed him to manipulate her mouth into the O-shape he’s referring to. 

“Stop it, Noah!” She squeals throwing a pillow at him. She giggles when it narrowly misses both his face and his beer bottle, giggles which stop abruptly as his eyes narrow, “oh shit, stop it! I’m not playing anymore! Noah!”

“Nuh-uh, you can’t just pretend you’re not playing when you started it, Crazy Face.”

It’s been a while since that particular nickname has been in circulation and she gasps at the initial shock of it, but then the pillow hits her on the knee (clearly this is why he never played Quarterback), jolting her out of her stupor. 

“Crazy Face?! Crazy Face?! Do you have any idea how offensive that is? I cannot believe you.” She’s trying not to laugh at the worried look on his face as she puts her wine glass down on the coffee table and picks up the pillow from the floor. She advances on him, patented Rachel Berry Rant in full flow, “… and don’t forget I took that forensics workshop and watched enough crime dramas to know how to murder you without leaving even the tiniest speck of evidence.”

“Rach, c’mon. I’m sor-“ 

His apology is cut off by the pillow smacking him square in the face, her giggles ringing out throughout the apartment even as she darts away from him to stand behind the sofa.

“Like standing there’s gonna save you, Princess,” he taunts, stalking to his right. She follows suit and when he moves to his left, so does she. 

“You’re forgetting who happens to be one-up, Puckerman,” she says, jutting her chin and snapping her fingers in a move she learned from either Mercedes or Noah’s sister. Actually, probably his sister – she has far more sass than anyone. 

They circle each other for the best part of 10 minutes before he gives up and all but throws himself down on the sofa, forfeiting since they’d reached a stalemate, tilts his head back to look at her and reaches out for her hand. She climbs over the back of the sofa and settles herself next to him, tucked under his arm. 

“Happy Valentine’s, Baby,” he mutters against her hair prompting her to turn her face up to look at him. She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, because it’s not like they haven’t kissed in the past (they have), and more recently (last week recently, as a matter of fact).

“Happy Valentine’s, Noah.”

Rachel just manages to get his name out before he’s shifting slightly and kissing her properly, more forcefully, fingertips trailing across her shoulder as his tongue mimics the action along her bottom lip. And then he’s pulling away and she doesn’t want to open her eyes in case he has that ‘shitfuckballs, what am I doing?!’ look on his face. Granted she’s only seen it once before when he saved her from herself – that time she was mad with Finn for being an idiot (yes, exactly. Which time was that again?). 

“Rach? Look at me.”

Reluctantly she does just that, and she’s startled by what she sees. She’s pretty sure she understands that demented glint in Mike’s eye now. It’s almost as if Noah is seeing her for the first time if she’s reading the look of awe correctly (and no, she never was very good at reading people. She likes to think she’s gotten better, but if her shambles of a love life is anything to go by, she hasn’t), and her breath catches a little. 

“Noah…”

“Fuck it,” he says, lowering his head again, kissing her, nipping and sucking her lips, sweeping his tongue into her mouth when she parts her lips to his silent demands. 

“Noah,” she sighs when his fingers trail a nonsensical pattern down the side of her neck and along her collarbone. When his tongue follows the same path, she fists her hands into the sides of his shirt like it’s a lifeline. 

~

They make out on the couch for what seems like forever, shedding clothing periodically, until it’s not enough and they’re both in need of something, everything, so he lifts her off him (she did always like being on top), wraps his arms around her legs when she’s standing in front of him and pushes his face into the apex of her thighs. She wobbles a little when he licks at her, but he just tightens his hold and she’s not going anywhere.

Until, of course, she’s telling him to move to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 1 - for which the kink is Masturbation - of the Smuckleberry Week on Tumblr. Enjoy.

Looking down and seeing Rachel Berry on her knees in front of him, lips wrapped around his cock, eyes focused squarely on his, made Puck’s hips jut forwards, forcing him further into her mouth than he already was. Shit, he didn’t want to choke her, and was about to apologise when he felt more than heard her moan around him. And it’s a good job he can hold his shit together, because when he notices she’s taken one hand off his thigh – the reason for her eyelids fluttering and her moaning increasing – he nearly loses it. 

She’s sucking him off and she’s got her hand between her legs, obviously touching herself, and she’s just looking up at him with those big brown eyes and this is, by far, the best head he’s ever got. And yet, despite this, he needs to see her touch herself ‘til she comes. 

He tugs on her hair to get her off him, but it only serves to turn her on more if the way she loudly moans and her tongue strokes the underside of…Fuck. 

“Baby. C’mon, Rach. Off” he struggles to say because her mouth really is insane and he's sure there's no blood circulating to his brain for that very reason. 

"Noah," she whines, wrapping her hand around him and parting her lips to him again. He's two seconds away from letting her get her own way when he remembers why he wanted her to stop in the first place. 

"Rachel, no. I love that pretty little mouth of yours on me and you give head like a pro, but I don't want it. Not this time, baby, I want you to-" 

Her eyes narrow, "God, Noah, just shut up and let me blow you!" 

He considers gesturing toward his cock and telling her to "have at it". Like, seriously considers is because she's still on her knees and she's looking up at him through he lashes, stroking him and practically begging to let her swallow him whole. But she's still got her hand between her legs, and although she's not moving it as frantically as she was before, her hips are still shifting almost subconsciously as she seeks out the tiniest bit of friction, and, God, if that isn’t enough to make him crazy, until she takes her hand off his dick and he’s left wondering why he ever thought this was a good idea.

"No." 

"No? No? What do you mean 'no'?" 

She seems genuinely confused, and frankly he would be too, if he'd been in the middle of giving head and he was told no. 

"I want to watch you touch yourself," he raises an eyebrow as he shifts his gaze to where her hand is. She gasps and removes her hand, as if she didn't even realise she had her fingers on her clit, but she still visibly shudders at the look, the primal lust, in his eyes. 

Realising he's serious, she brings her fingers up to her mouth, and with her eyes – dark with arousal – never leaving his, sucks them in. The fingers she just had on (at least) herself. 

She moans around her fingers, either from the taste of herself or the way he's looking at her and her other hand drifts up to ghost over each nipple in turn. Pulling her now clean fingers out of her mouth, she smirks up at him, then let's out a gasp like she wasn't expecting it when she pinches and twists and pulls at her nipples, and he can't help but think that this is the best show ever. And then her hand is moving down her body again.

"Up on the bed, baby. I wanna see all of you." 

She lets out a little whimper but doesn't move so he takes hold of her under her ass, loving the way her hands clutch at his shoulders even though she knows he would never drop her, and how she all but forces her tongue into his mouth before he can move her towards the bed. 

He can feel her wet where she's canting her hips a little against his stomach and cock twitches. As if he wasn't hard enough already. God he needs to come, which means he needs to get Rachel off him because he really want to watch her come. On her own. And then he wants to watch her come on him. 

He unwraps her legs from around his waist and deposits her on the bed, shifting her up to the pillows so he can sit at the other end and take it all in.

Before he’s even able to get comfy she’s got her hand between her legs again, fingers brushing in a circular motion around her clit (and he knows, she’s spread herself for him. This chick is awesome) and it’s like he knows exactly what she’s doing and how much pressure she’s using just by the moans and whimpers and little breathy sounds she’s making.

And then he hears this guttural sound come from the back of her throat as she pushes two fingers inside her pussy, the fingers of her other hand working her clit harder. 

Puck thinks she’s just panting his name, which makes him fell like the fucking man, but she says it again, more forceful this time and actually throws a pillow at him, because, hello fixated on her fingers in her pussy, “Jesus, Rach…So fucking hot.”

“Noah,” she’s back to the breathy whines.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Touch yourself. Please. Watching you… I’ll…I’ll come.”

And shit, why wasn’t he doing that all along? Maybe his brain has short circuited. He takes his cock between his thumb and forefinger, slides them down and back up again, watching her watch his movement. 

He sees her hand falter as her eyes darken, fluttering closed when he runs his thumb around and then over the head. Her hips come clean off the bed when he closes his fist around his shaft and strokes out a slow, leisurely pace. He's not going to make himself come, he could, but he wants to have her pussy wrapped round him, rather than his hand, when he does.

"Do you feel good, baby?" He asks, groaning when he twists his wrist slightly. She must like the talking or the groaning because she's so wet he'd give his left testicle to taste her, sliding her fingers in and out, and rubbing at her clit with more urgency. 

"God, Noah....yes....good....so hot, baby." 

He has to loosen his grip or he'll blow his load when she throws the 'baby' out there, and again when she starts panting and grunting and her back starts arching and she clamps her legs together, trapping her hand between them, and the whole time she's coming, Puck's still pumping his cock, not enough to get himself off, but enough to feel good. 

What he really wants his Rachel’s pussy, hot and wet and tight and quivering around him, so he crawls up the bed, hovering over her, wiping the little beads of sweat that have gathered on her forehead into her bangs as he brushes them back off her face, while he waits for her eyes to focus.

“Oh, my God,” she says on what is effectively a sigh and a giggle and it’s adorable. He bumps his nose against hers, presses their lips together and tells her he’s going to fuck her “so good”. She nods, shamelessly enthusiastic about it, lifts her head to seek out his lips and bites down on his bottom one as he sinks all the way inside her, barely giving her chance to catch her breath before he’s pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in until he’s buried to the hilt. 

He’s not gentle, relentlessly pounding into her, but the way she’s arching her back and meeting him, thrust for thrust, and hiking her legs up so he has to stop for a second to rest them on his shoulders, pressing her knees to her chest, suggests she’s as into this as he is. 

The angle is awesome and although her legs are in the way of him kissing her, he doesn't mind because he can watch her, you know, when his eyes aren't rolling into the back of his head at the feel of her, wet and hot around him. He thinks they should have been doing this for years and wonders if they'll get the chance to keep doing it, mostly to take his mind off coming before she does.

Her leg slips a little when he pushes into her with a bit too much force, but it's all good because she's fluttering and her calf is right there and he can't help himself when he sinks his teeth into her flesh and sucks as hard as he's fucking her.

And that's really all it takes to send her over the edge, a high pitched squeal overtaken by the low, throaty moan of his name. He doesn't let up though and three thrusts later he's coming so hard that he can't see anything other than the inside of his own eyelids. And stars. Or maybe fireworks. And fuck...this girl; she's made his brain melt.

He knows he's crushing her but moving is posing a problem. "Sorry baby," he says attempting to lift his weight off her. She lets him up just enough so she can slide her legs off his shoulders, and then she's looping her arms around his neck so he can't go anywhere. Not that he wants to, mind you, because being inside and on top of Rachel Berry? Given the way she's still clenching and quivering around him? Best. Feeling. Ever.

~

"See? I told you they were hot for each other." Mike says proudly. 

"Uh-huh, just don't let it go to your head, sweetcheeks." Tina counters, "You see them a whole heap more than I do." They'd arrived back at the apartment sometime between Rachel's first and second orgasm and had to listen to their friends getting theirs, which granted could have been worse. "Hundred bucks says they're all cute and awkward in the morning though." 

"No way, I'm not making that bet with you, babe. This is Puck. Dude's always awkward." 

"Man up, Chang, I have to get my kicks somewhere." Tina holds out her hand for Mike to shake on their bet. 

"I'll shake but we're changing the terms." 

"I'm listening..." 

"If they're all cute and awkward in the morning, you win and I'll do anything you want" Tina looks at him with a mixture of hope and cynicism 

"Anything?" 

"Anything" Mike repeats, raising his eyebrow and smirking. 

Tina doesn’t even need to think about it and Mike knows she’s going to agree by the way her eyes darken. "Deal" 

"'kay, now that's sorted I need us to be getting ours before I have to listen to them getting theirs again." 

Tina giggles, moving to straddle Mike's hips, "well what are you waiting for, baby?"


End file.
